Fluoropolymers such as tetrafluoroethylene/perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) (PFA) tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene (FEP), tetrafluoroethylene/ethylene (ETFE), and the like, exhibit melt flow at a temperature at or above the melting point of the polymer. Such polymers are designated here as "melt processible" and are extensively used as excellent film forming materials that produce coatings with minimal pinholes or voids. Melt processible fluoropolymers are distinguished from polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), the homopolymer of tetrafluoroethylene that is processed by other means.
Fluoropolymer coatings are useful as linings for pipes and vessels, providing them with corrosion resistance, non-stickiness, abrasion resistance, and chemical resistance. In addition, being made of fluoropolymers, the linings are effective over a broad temperature range. Traditional means of applying coatings include powder coating, sheet lining, and rotational lining, also known as rotolining. In the case of powder coating, the maximum thickness that can be applied is about 100 .mu.m. If thicker coatings are attempted, gas bubbles are often entrapped. These bubbles constitute defects in the coating, contributing to surface roughness and to actual or potential thin spots or pinholes. However, for best corrosion resistance, a lining thickness of 500 .mu.m or greater is desirable. Therefore, it has been necessary to make multiple applications to build up to the desired thickness.
Sheet lining is an alternative method for applying a coating. In sheet lining, a 2 to 3 mm thick film of PFA or PTFE, backed with a glass fabric, is bonded to the substrate with an adhesive, and the joint where the ends of the film meet is sealed or welded. Sheet lining gives coatings of the necessary thickness, but useful temperature range of the coating is limited to that of the adhesive, which is generally less than the useful temperature range of the fluoropolymer.
In the rotolining molding process melt processible polymer in powder form is added to the article to be lined. Then the article is heated as it is rotated around at least two rotational axes. Rotation distributes the melting polymer uniformly over the interior surface of the hollow article resulting in a coating of uniform thickness. Cooling the article causes the polymer to solidify, fixing the lining to the surface of the article.
Rotolining has been applied principally to low melt viscosity resins such as polyethylene, polypropylene, or the like, but the process has begun to be applied to fluoropolymers in order to make use of their excellent properties. There is a tendency however, for substantial bubble formation as the film becomes thicker occurring at 340-380.degree. C. See, for example, European Patent Application 0 778 088 A2, which reports gas bubble formation in the rotolining process as applied to fluoropolymers. This is overcome only by high rotation speeds, that is, high radial acceleration, and operation in a narrow temperature range just above the melting point of the fluoropolymer. Nothing is written about the thickness of the lining attained under these conditions.
A rotolining process is needed that permits the formation, with a single application of fluoropolymer powder, of a fluoropolymer lining at least 500 .mu.m thick. This lining should be substantially free of defects such as bubbles or voids, and its surface should be smooth, to facilitate flow and prevent fouling by material caught on surface imperfections, such as depressions and asperities.